New Year With The Ghost
by Zagiya Joy
Summary: KyuMin fanfict, Twooshoot, special birthday for Lee Sungmin. enJOY and RnR ;)
1. Chapter 1

**New Year With The Gost**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook **(masih awal, di chapter selanjutnya cast akan bertambah)

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Horor **(kurang), **Friendship, Slash, Romance**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Summary : "aku bergidik dengan kesimpulanku tadi. Teringat janjiku kepadanya."**

**Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God, cerita asli milik Nazaruddin, saya hanya me-remake dan banyak merubahnya sesuai kaidah bahasa Indonesia**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin is Real**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ikut…!"

"_Aku sudah berjanji dengan teman kantor Hyung~"_

"Tak apa. Temanmu masih sendiri juga kan?"

"_Iya Hyung."_

"Karena itu aku ikut. Kita semua kan masih sendiri, akan sangat menyenangkan sekali bila berlibur bersama."

"_Benar Hyung tak masalah bila dengan teman kantorku."_

"Gwenchana Hyukie. Dari pada tahun baru sendirian ditemani hantu."

"_Hush! Jangan bicara seperti itu Min Hyung."_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Ucapan Hyung tadi membuatku takut. Siapa juga yang ingin tahun baru ditemani hantu."_

"Kau juga tak ingin bukan? Karena itu kita rayakan tahun baru dan ulang tahunku di Jeju! Mungkin saja di sana kita bertemu jodoh hahaha…"

**.**

**WARNING**

**Boys Love, typo (s), tak sesuai EYD, and No Copas, fanfic special birthday Lee Sungmin**

**Sebuah remake dari kumpulan cerpen dalam buku karya Nazaruddin dengan berbagai perubahan sesuai keinginan saya!**

**DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read) Please!**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuu….!

Hari ini aku dan Lee Hyukjae atau biasa ku panggil Eunhyukie sahabat karibku sejak kuliah pergi ke pulau Jeju bermaksud merayakan tahun baru bersama. Eunhyuk juga membawa teman satu kantornya bernama Ryeowook. Wajahnya cukup manis, tapi tetap saja aku yang paling manis hahaha. Kami menaiki sebuah mobil Avanza sewaan dari salah satu tempat penyewaan mobil di Jeju. Rencananya kami mengambil paket tahun baru selama tiga hari.

Mobil memasuki gerbang hotel, disambut penjaga berseragam rapih didepan bangunan bertingkat yang cukup megah, "Min Hyung. Kita lurus saja. Kita tidak menginap di area hotel. Kita ambil penginapan yang di belakang." Kata Eunyuk ketika aku nyaris mengarahkan mobil ke area parkir.

"Mengapa di belakang?" Tanyaku yang masih menyetir sedikit bingung

"Wookie pesan _cottage._"

"Ada _cottage_-nya juga?"

"Ada sepuluh lebih. Lebih asyik di _Cottage_ Min Hyung, kita lebih bebas. Bisa merokok kapan saja kita ingin." Eunhyuk mengingatkan kebiasaan kami, senang merokok saat sedang berkumpul. Walau sebenarnya di rumahku sendiri aku tak ada keberanian sedikitpun untuk merokok, takut Appa marah kalau sampai ketahuan.

"Belok kanan!" Ryeowook mengingatkan. Dari bangunan utama Hotel, mobil yang ku kendarai terus menuju belakang hotel, melewati taman asri, kolam renang, aneka fasilitas olahraga lalu menyusuri deretan _cottage_ yang di sewakan yang membelakangi pantai, "yang nomor 12." Kata Ryeowook lagi.

Kuhentikan mobil didepan sebuah _cottage_ berupa rumah mungil berdinding campuran kayu kelapa dan dinding batu yang tampak asri dan nyaman, "Beruntung kau tidak menyewa _cottage_ nomor 13." Aku tertawa melihat angka 12 yang dipasang mencolok di depan _cottage_.

"Tidak Min, umm… Hyung. Aku sedikit takut dengan angka 13." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tadi, karena kami baru saling kenal sepertinya Ia ragu harus memanggilku seperti apa.

"Kau bisa panggil aku Hyung atau Min Hyung seperti Hyukkie memanggilku." Kataku sambil membantu Ryeowook menurunkan barang bawaan kami dari bagasi.

"Itu nomor 13." Jari telunjuk Eunhyuk menunjuk ke kanan. Kearah dimana _cottage_ nomor 13 yang sama persis model dan warnanya dengan _cottage _yang kami sewa. Dihalaman depan _cottage_ nomor 13 itu sebuah mobil Sedan terparkir. Di depan pintu _cottage_ itu terdapat beberapa sandal berserakan, samar-samar terdengar suara anak-anak bermain dan tertawa ditingkahi suara orang tua.

"Ternyata ada juga yang menyewa nomor 13?" Ryeowook bertanya entah pada siapa. Langkah kakinya lebih dulu memasuki _cottage_ kami, dengan dua jinjingan tas yang Ryeowook bawa di kedua tangannya.

"Mungkin saat dia akan menyewa hanya _cottage_ itu yang belum di _booking_." Eunhyuk menyahut asal, "tahun baru kan sangat sulit menyewa penginapan jika tidak _booking_ jauh-jauh hari."

**.**

**.**

Begitu tiba di dalam kamar _cottage_, kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang empuk beralaskan seprei putih. AC kamar yang sejuk membuatku nyaman. Mataku hampir terpejam jika saja Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tidak menggangguku dengan ocehan mereka yang tidak terima karena aku menempati satu kamar sendirian.

"Aku juga ingin tidur disini!" Eunhyuk berucap kesal sambil membuka tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok lalu menariknya sebatang dan menyulutnya dengan pemantik

"Hyukkie! Jangan merokokdi saat AC sedang menyala!" Omelku melihat Eunhyuk yang hampir menghisap rokoknya, lalu kudorong tangan Eunhyuk untuk segera mematikan rokoknya, "jangan merokok disini, merokoklah di ruang tengah tapi pintu belakang _cottage_ kau biarkan terbuka." Lanjutku memberi saran.

"Tadi aku sudah ingin merokok di kamar depan Hyung. Tapi tidak jadi." Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tubuhku . "Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran, kulirik Ryeowook yang sedang membuka jendela kamar yang menghadap kamar _cottage_ nomor 11 lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela .

"Jendela kamar depan menghadap _cottage_ nomor 13. Tak sengaja aku melihat ruang tengah _cottage_-nya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku lihat disana?" Aku dan Ryeowook menggeleng secara bersamaan. "Seorang pria!" Wajah Eunhyuk beseri-seri, "tampan… atletis. Tak kalah dengan Choi Siwon."

"Benarkah?!" Ryeowook berseru sambil berlari kecil meghampiri Eunhyuk di sisi tubuhku, "Mengapa tadi kau tak memberi tahuku?"

"Apa kau tak melihatnya tadi?" Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya pula di atas tempat tidur. Karena hanya aku yang dalam posisi berbaring, akupun juga memposisikan diriku untuk duduk.

"Tidak, aku sedang membereskan tas pakaian ku tadi."

"Aku kira kau melihatnya. Pria itu sedang duduk santai di _cottage_ sebelah. Sepertinya menonton TV." Eunhyuk berujar sedikit asal

"Apa dia orang tua yang membawa anaknya berlibur? Tadi saat kita baru sampai terdengar suara anak-anak kan?" Tebakku setengah bertanya. Masih penasaran dengan pria tampan yang Eunyuk maksud.

Eunhyuk meghadapku, "Sepertinya tidak Min Hyung. Aku bisa membedakan mana Pria yang sudah menikah dan mana yang tidak!"

"Yeee… yang pernah pacaran dengan seorang duda!" Ryeowook mengejek Eunhyuk dengan candaannya, aku pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Eunhyu yang merenggut kesal tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai lupa dengan rokoknya, "Tapi 100% aku yakin Pria itu masih 'asli' alias belum menikah. Wajahnya pun belum pantas untuk memiliki anak."

"Oh ya?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tertarikku, aku beringsut mendekati Eunhyuk lebih dekat saking penasarannya," bagaimana sehabis makan siang nanti kita lewat _cottage_ sebelah? Mungkin saja kita bisa berkenalan dengan Pria tampan itu." Aku memberi usul

Mereka mengangguk meng'iya'kan, "hahaha kalau itu aku setuju saja," Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya, "ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang dapat jatah kamar ini?" Eunhyuk mendorong tubuhku hingga nyaris jatuh, jika saja aku tak mengimbangi tubuhku ini, "Masa Min Hyung sendirian sementara aku dan Wookie harus desak-desakkan di kamar depan!"

"Baiklah, agar terlihat adil. Kita hompimpa saja." Usulku diiringi suara tawa rendahku karena seperti anak kecil bermain hompimpa. Dan ternyata Ryeowook yang menang. Pada akhirnya aku pasrah memindahkan barang-barangku ke kamar depan dan tidur bersama Eunhyukie. Meski kami bertiga membayar jumlah uang yang sama untuk menginap.

**.**

**.**

makan siang kami berlauk aneka _seafood_ yang sangat nikmat, dimana makanan yang kami pesan dikirim langsung dari hotel. Setelah makan, kami segera mengganti kostum yang lebih santai. Aku yakin Appa dan Eomma akan melotot kaget melihatku mengenakan celana selutut berwarna putih dengan kaus tipis putih yang tembus pandang bila dilihat dari jarak dekat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhku yang tak berotot ini. Namanya saja liburan di pantai, tidak mungkin aku mengenakan pakaian rapih. Aku hanya tertawa rendah membayangkannya.

Kami sudah mengolesi tubuh kami dengan _sunblock_ agar tak berubah menjadi gelap saat terkena sinar matahari. Beralas kaki yang trendi, ditambah kaca mata besar menghiasi wajahku, acara kami jalan-jalan di area hotel menjadi nyaman. Sasaran petama kami tentu saja _cottage_ nomor 13.

Sedan yang tadi terparkir di depan _cottage _tak terlihat. Demikian pun kumpulan sandal didepan pintu. Bahkan jendela beserta gorden-gordennya tertutup rapat, sehingga dari tempat kami berdiri tak bisa melihat ke dalam.

"Kurasa dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan keponakannya." Ucap Eunhyuk kecewa

"Tapi kurasa Ia mengajak anak dan istrinya deh." Ryeowook tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook kesal, "Tidak mungkin Pria itu sudah memiliki anak. Aku yakin Ia masih lajang." Tutur Eunhyuk menegaskan Ryeowook dan aku.

Meski agak kecewa karena tak bisa melihat Pria yang dimaksud, aku memperhatikan _cottage_ nomor 13 lebih lama. Seperti _cottage_ yang kami sewa, hanya ada dua kamar di _cottage_ ini. Kamar di sebelah kiri dekat dengan kamar yang kini kutempati bersama Eunhyuk. Sementara kamar sebelah atau bagian belakang berdekatan dengan cottage nomor 14. Namun tiba-tiba gorden yang menutupi jendela ruang tengah bergerak. Ada seseorang menatap keluar! Beberapa detik kemudian gorden sudah menutup kembali.

"Pria itu ada didalam!" Aku berseru senang. Eunhuk dan Ryeowook yang tadi meneruskan langkahnya kontan berbalik arah menghampiriku, "Tadi Ia mengintip dari balik gorden. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya pendek agak ikal kan?"

"Iya!" Eunhyuk berseru semangat membenarkan kataku. Matanya yang sipit membulat saking semangatnya. "Pasti Ia tadi memperhatikanku. Kan saat pertama melihatnya aku juga memperhatikannya,"

Ryeowook dan aku memutar bola mata malas, "Tidak! Ia pasti penasaran dengan ku," aku tak mau kalah, "Pria yang mengenakan kaos putih manis sekali…" aku menyebutkan warna bajuku, berbinar membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi.

"Hahahaha." Ryeowook tertawa cukup keras, "mungkin Ia merasa terganggu mendengar ocehan kita. Ia sedang tertidur –mungkin karena terganggu lalu terbangun. Dan mungkin sekarang Ia tertidur lagi." Ryeowook berujar masuk akal. Karena _cottage_ itu memang kembali senyap.

"Sudah jangan terlalu lama disini, kajja Min Hyung, Hyukie!" Ryeowook menarik kami meninggalkan tempat itu, "nanti kita bisa dikira sekumpulan Pria murahan. Nanti sore atau malam nanti kita kembali lagi."

Aku mengikuti langkah Ryeowook dan Eunhyukie sambil –masih menatap _cottage_ nomor 13. Mungkin saja Pria itu tengah tidur siang di dalam. Aku kembali menghentikan langkahku. Tapi aneh, cuaca hari ini cukup terik, kalau benar Pria itu sedang tidur, mengapa tak terdengar suara AC menyala? Bukankah mesin pendingin AC-nya terletak di depan, hanya sekitar tiga meter dari tempatku berdiri. Kuperhatikan dua mesin AC tergantung dikiri dan kanan cottage. Namun kedua mesin tak bergetar sama sekali, AC itu tak dinyalakan! Aku kembali berjalan, sedikit cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kala ku utarakan pendapatku tentang AC tadi, Eunhyuk justru menyahut asal, "mungkin AC itu canggih Hyung, suaranya sangat halus makannya tak terdengar." Hahhh… anak ini, selalu menyahut asal.

"Tap AC itu sama persis dengan AC kamar Sungjin di rumah. Pendinginnya sangat berisik jika sedang menyala." Ucapku mencoba menyakinkan Eunhyuk atas ucapan ku tadi.

"Ia tak suka menggunakan AC mungkin." Kali ini Ryeowook yang menyahut asal diiringi gelak tawanya,

"Semoga saja seperti itu. Dan jika sore nanti Ia terbangun lalu membuka jendela kamarnya ke arah kita, agar kita melihat pemandangan indah selama menginap disini." Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga derai tawanya terbawa angin laut.

Setelah berjalan-jalan selama beberapa menit, di hadapan kami terhampar pasir dan bebatuan pantai membingkai lautan biru di sambut buih ombak keputihan disana-sini. Ahhh… pemandangan yang sangat indah, "Aku sangat suka denga pantai ini, indaaaaah…" kusandarkan tubuhku di batang pohon ketapang yang rindang, "Jika saja aku bersama Pria tampan tadi, tahun baru dan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama disini. Aku sangat rela tidak mengikuti pesta yang di adakan hotel." Ucapku dengan mata sedikit terpejam, seperti sedang berdo'a.

**.**

Kami kembali ke cottage pukul setengah tiga siang. Karena merasa lelah denga aktifitas kami tadi, aku dan Eunhyuk tertidur setelah memasuki kamar sementara Ryeowook tertidur dikamar belakang. Pukul empat sore aku terbangun. Eunhyuk masih nyenyak menyelami alam mimpinya. Karena suasana kamar sedikit gelap, kubuka sedikit gorden jendela kamar. Dan oh! Kulihat kamar _cottage_ nomor 13 terbuka jendelanya. Itu berarti Pria itu sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya.

Berharap dapat melihatnya lebih jelas, aku terus berdiri menatap keluar. Ya ampun! Itu ada sosok yang mendekati jendela. Bahkan membukanya semakin lebar. Hatiku berdegup kencang, sebentar lagi akan kulihat wajah tampan itu. Semoga Ia memang sangat tampan karena dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hallo…"

Ya Tuhan… tanpa sadar aku menjerit dan menutup cepat-cepat gorden kamar! Ah sial!

"Kenapa Min Hyung?" aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku begitu Eunhyuk bertanya padaku. Sepertinya Ia terbangun karena mendengar jeritanku, kulihatnya Ia sedang mengucek matanya berulang-ulang.

"Itu…" aku menunjuk jendela kamar _cottage_ sebelah yang tadi kulihat.

"Pria tampan itu?" Matanya yang mengantuk langsung menyala saking antusiasnya dengan apa yang kulihat tadi.

"Tidak mengenakan pakaian atas menegurku."

"Hyung beruntung sekali! Kenapa tak membangunkanku jika Hyung melihat pemandangan indah." Eunhyuk menyerocos tak jelas membuatku bingung. Disibakkannya hordeng jendela kamar sedikit, bermaksud untuk mengintip. Namun dalam hitungan detik Ia berteriak kecil merasa kecewa, "Itu sih paman gendut!" Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Memang paman gendut itu yang menegurku, maka dari itu aku terkejut tadi." Ucapku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku pada kursi kayu dekat jendela berhadapan dengan ranjang.

"Bukankah kamar itu kamar Pria tampan yang kulihat waktu itu," Eunhyuk mengambil sisir dalam tasya lalu menyisir asal rambutnya, "mengapa jadi kamar Paman gendut itu? Apa mereka bertukar tempat?"

Aku mengangguk setuju, sepertinya mereka bertukar kamar. Kupandang sekali lagi jendela kamar nomor 13 itu lama. Haahhh… seandainya tadi dia orangnya.

**.**

Di belakang _Cottage_ terhampar pemandangan kelaut lepas. Sebuah teras kecil dengan kursi kayu menjadi tempat yang sangat nikmat untuk melewati sore ini. Rumput dan perdu hias membuat halaman belakang yang tak terlalu luas terlihat asri. Hanya dibatasi pagar batu rendah setinggi lutut tersaji area pantai berpasir putih lembut. Cukup melangkahi pagar batu rendah itu kami sudah bisa bermain bebebas dipantai.

"Hyung! Ada tempat barbeque." Seru Ryeowook menunjuk undakan persegi empat dari batu kasar yang sengaja dibuat untuk membakar ikan atau makanan lainnya. "Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita bakar ikan disini Hyung. Dari pada memesan makanan seperti tadi." Ryeowook memberi usul.

Aku melirik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya juga berfikir tentang usulan Ryeowook tadi, aku hanya mengangguk setuju karena kufikir itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Aku setuju, tapi dimana kita bisa membeli ikan?" Aku tersenyum lega mendenghar Eunhyuk akhirnya setuju.

"Bukankah saat kita berjalan kaki siang tadi banyak pengunjung yang keluar membawa mobil. Dan tadi aku sempat bertanya pada satpam, kalau kita ingin membeli ikan bisa membeli di pasar tradisional dekat kampung nelayan sana." Kata Ryeowook panjang lebar. Ahhh… Ryeowook ini sangat pandai memcahkan masalah –mungkin, bahkan saat aku bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk pun Ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang masuk akal membuat pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan Eunhyuk terhenti yang justru menyetujui ucapannya.

Kulihat bola mata sipit Eunhyuk berkilat, "Kita kepasar saja sekarang! Min Hyung yang menyetir yah!"

Aku menggeleng, "aku belum mandi Hyukkie. Kalian saja yang kepasar dan kau yang menyetir."

**.**

**.**

Segar tubuhku seusai mandi. Namun tunggu! Hingga pukul setengah enam sore Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook belum pulang. Aku sudah bosan berhilir-mudik keruang tengah menonton TV atau duduk di teras belakang membaca majalah. Aku mengambil _smartphone_ dalam saku celanaku, sambil mendudukkan tubuhku pada sofa ruang tengah ku ketikkan pesan singkat pada Eunhyuk.

**To : Eunhyukkie**

**kau dimana? Mengapa belum sampai?**

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk ku putuskan untuk menonton TV. Tak berapa lama _smatphone_ ku berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Eunhyukkie**

**Sebentar lagi Hyung. Wookie ingin udang tapi karena harganya mahal sejak tadi Ia terus menawar**

Aku mendengus, lalu ku balas pesan singkatnya

**To : Eunhyukkie**

**Jika terus menawar kapan kita makan? Sudah cepat beli saja!**

Karena bosan menonton TV karena tayangannya tak menarik, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke teras belakang hendak meneruskan membaca. Namun sebuah siluet membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku. Sekilas di balik pohon kelapa dari belakang _cottage_ nomor 13, seorang Pria berjalan santai menuju pantai. Melihat fisik tubuhnya kurasa Ia lah Pria yang sejak kemarin menjadi perbincangan kami.

Mau apa dia sendirian kepantai di saat matahari hampir terbenam seperti ini? Tanpa sadar aku sudah menyebrangi halaman rumput. Melewati dinding pembatas halaman _cottage_, berjalan menapaki pasir. Aku mengikutinya.

Hei? Bola mataku melirik kesana-kemari mencari Pria itu. Kemana dia?

Oh itu! Aku berseru dalam hati. Kulihat sosoknya tertutup pohon ketapang yang agak rimbun. Berdiri santai menatap laut lepas. Dia kepantai sendirian, dan tidak menemui siapapun disini? Aku yakin pasti Ia belum memiliki kekasih. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku harus mendekatinya. Aku bisa mengarang sejuta alasan untuk mengenalnya, yah… paling tidak meminta nomor telpon-nya.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, ah sial! Sandal rumah yang kupakai tak cocok digunakan untuk berjalan di pasir. Kuputuskan untuk melepasnya lalu menjinjingnya di kedua tangan ku hingga aku bertelanjang kaki. Jarakku kini hanya 20 meter darinya. Semakin dekat, semakin aku sadar betapa menawannya Ia. Cara berdirinya yang gagah, tidak seperti teman-teman Pria kantorku yang _letoy_. Apa aku harus berpura-pura jatuh tersandung didekatnya agar Ia membantuku berdiri? Dengan demikian aku bisa memiliki alasan memegang tangannya yang terlihat kukuh. Atau kalau bisa memeluknya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku kala melihat pria tampan itu melepaskan pakaiannya. Oh Tuhan… Ia benar-benar gagah. Tubuhnya berotot dan perutnya meski tak six pack seperti Choi Siwon namun tak berlemak. Aku sampai berhenti melangkah karena Pria itu membuka celana _Jins_ yang Ia kenakan. Kututup mataku sejenak karena wajahku memerah. Namun kala kubuka mataku, tak kulihat lagi Pria tampan itu di tempatnya. Aku mengedarkan penglihatanku keberbagai arah. Suasana sore yang hampir malam membuat pantai mulai gelap. Agak sulit melihat kondisi sekitar. Aku mencoba menajamkan penglihatan mencari-cari Pria itu.

Hei! Siapa itu yang berjalan kelaut? Dan byurrrrr…! Dalam keremangan senja Pria itu menceburkan diri berenang kelaut lepas. YaTuhan… rupanya Ia jago berenang. Aku terpana melihat tubuhnya membelah air laut yang mulai gelap.

**.**

**.**

"Apa Hyung sudah gila?! Kami mencari Hyung kemana-mana, tak tahunya pergi ke laut sendirian!" ahhh… Eunhyukkie ini datang-datang langsung berteriak seperti itu, dengan santai aku mendudukkan tubuhku pada _single_ sofa yang berhadapan dengan TV. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian yang gila! Membeli ikan saja lama sekali."

"Kami tak hanya membeli ikan Hyung. Lihat, ada udang, pisang, jeruk, kecap, cabai, bawang." Ryeowook mengeluarkan satu persatu kantong plastik berisi yang di sebutkan tadi dari dalam kantong plastik besar yang di bawanya, "Nasi pun ada. Dari pada kita memasak. Tadi aku membeli tiga bungkus di kedai makanan dekat pasar." Ryeowook kembali memasukkan bahan makanan untuk makan kami nanti malam kedalam kantung plastik besar itu.

"Pantas kalian jam tujuh malam baru pulang." Kataku

Eunhyuk menekuk lututnya menjadi bersila, "Yeee, jam setengah tujuh kami sudah sampai _cottage_ Min Hyung. Setengah jam kami mencari Hyung kemana-mana tak tahunya pergi ke laut sendirian macam orang gila." Aku memukul belakang kepalanya cukup keras, apa-apaan anak ini? Enak saja kalau berbicara. Ia mendengus menatapku sebal, "apa Hyung tak takut? Lagi pula untuk apa Hyung gelap-gelap seperti ini berdiri di pinggir laut sendirian?!" meskipun nada suaranya agak meningggi aku tahu Ia merasa hawatir padaku. Aku jadi menyesal karena memukul kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Haruskah kuceritakan kalau aku melihat Pria tampan itu berenang? Dan aku berdiri di pinggir laut menunggu sampai pria tampan itu selesai berenang? Yah… meski aku tak jadi menunggunya karena kedatangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Jika ku ceritakan, aku yakin Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook akan iri denganku. Lebih baik kusimpan saja cerita ini sampai kami kembali ke Seoul. Lagipula aku belum berhasil mengetahui nama Pria tampan itu, dan aku masih berharap bisa mendapatkan nomor Telponnya lebih dulu dari pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Mengapa senyum-senyum seperti itu Hyung? Apa jangan-jangan Hyung bertemu dengan hantu laut?" aku tak menghiraukan gurauan Eunhyuk tadi. kubawa barang belanjaan mereka ke teras belakang. "Arang untuk ,membakarnya mana?" Tanya ku sedikit berteriak dari teras belakang begitu sadar saat Ryeowook mengeluarkan barang belanjaan mereka tadi Ia tak menyebutkan arang.

"Apa kau membeli arang tadi?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya pada Ryeowook, "aku lihat sejak tadi kau mengobrol saja dengan Yesung." Aku kembali ke ruang tengah _cottage_. Kulihat wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus dan satu senyuman tersungging diwajahnya.

"Siapa Yesung?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hehehe Hyung, saat di pasar tadi kita bertemu dengan Yesung Hyung saat membeli udang. Hyung tahu? Yesung sangat tampan." Air mukanya bertambah merah. Kurasa Ia sedang jatuh cinta

"Lajang?" Aku bertanya lagi

"Yesung bilang seperti itu. Dan saat aku mengobrol dengannya tadi Ia bilang dua temannya juga akan datang malam ini, menyusul dari Seoul." Jelas Ryeowook, "kalau benar mereka datang. Ia bilang akan bergabung dengan kita membakar ikan malam ini."

Aku memandang Ryeowook bingung, "apa Yesung itu menginap disini juga?" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengangguk bersamaan

"Iya Min Hyung, di _cottage_ paling terakhir. Nomor 18."

"baiklah, sepertinya bukan hal buruk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, _Blackberry_ Ryeowook berbunyi pertanda ada _messenger masuk_, "apa itu Yesung?" Eunhyuk langsung mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah mengamati layar _Handphone_-nya. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk dan aku bergantian, "dia sedang menuju kesini." Ucap Ryeowook riang. Aku semakin yakin Ia sedang jatuh cintaterlihat dari seberapa antusiasnya Ia dengan yang bernama Yesung itu.

Tak berapa lama _Blackberry_ Ryeowook berdering cukup nyaring, "Yesung Hyung menelpon!" sebelum menjawab panggilan dari Yesung ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya pertanda agar kami tak heboh.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"Iya, aku dan Eunhyuk sudah udah mulai bakar ikannya. Sebenarnya baru membakar arang hehehe. Ini temanku yang manis Sungmin Hyung yang jago sekali menyiapkan arang. Tadi belum bertemu Sungmin Hyung kan?"

"…"

"Tanyakan apa Yesung datang dengan teman-temannya?" Eunhyuk memotong setengah berbisik.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "apa Yesung Hyung bersama teman-teman Hyung?"

"…"

"Jadi hanya berdua?"

"…"

"Tak apa, kesini saja."

"…"

"Jadi Yesung Hyung membawa ikan juga?"

"…"

"Ne, annyeong…"

Ryeowook menutup telponnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang pada bibirnya. Aku masih sibuk dengan arang yang kubuat menjadi bara.

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama, orang yang Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sebut bernama Yesung muncul bersama temannya, Lee Donghae. Wajah kami bertiga berseri-seri pertanda kedatangan keduanya memang kami harapkan, apalagi Ryeowook.

Yesung Hyung cukup tampan meski tinggi tubuhnya tak seberapa, usianya dua tahun di atasku. Sedangkan Donghae, temannya juga tak kalah tampan namun cenderung pendiam usianya sebaya denganku, jadi aku tak perlu menambahkan embel-embel 'Hyung' di belakang namanya. Tapi karena Eunhyuk Pria yang sangat suka dengan uang Ia sangat antusias ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh setelah Yesung menyebutkan bahwa Donghae sedang merintis usaha sendiri, mendirikan _travel agent_ dan _ticketing_.

"Aku suka dengan usaha itu. Semoga saja usahamu maju. Mungkin saja nanti aku bisa membantumu di kantor." Belum sampai mereka mengobrol kurang lebih sepuluh menit Eunhyuk tanpa sadar sudah menawarkan diri untuk di'lamar' Donghae.

Aku memutar bolamata malas. Dasar kelamaan lajang, batinku. Begitu melihat Pria lajang yang bisa dijadikan 'suami' di dekati habis-habisan. Karena Yesung terkesan mendekati Ryeowook, aku baru sadar wajah Ryeowook memang paling manis diantara kami, aku beusaha tahu diri. Apa aku harus memakan berkilo-kilo gula atau bertoples-toples madu? Aku justru tertawa kecil tentang pemikiran bodoh ku itu.

Kubiarkan Eunhyuk mengobrol asyik dengan Donghae, sementara Ryeowook mengobrol dengan Yesung. Aku melanjutkan membakar ikan seolah tak acuh. Namun jujur saja, batinku cemburu melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Kasian Sungmin sendirian bakar ikan sendiri. Kemarikan, biar aku bantu." Yesung Hyung mungkin tahu aku tak begitu menikmati kesibukanku. Pada akhirnya Ia datang menghampiriku. Karena Yesung- ahhh aku panggil Yesung saja. Karena Yesung mulai membakar ikan, Ryeowook segera ikut membantu Yesung membakar udang dan jagung.

"bagaimana jika kita membagi tugas. Aku dan Donghae menyiapkan nasi dan bumbunya." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memberi menawarkan diri –mungkin. Dengan cepat Ia menarik Donghae ke meja kecil di teras.

"Oh iya, kami hanya membeli tiga bungkus nasi. Apa cukup untuk kita ber-lima?" Ryeowook menatap kami semua

"Cukuplah…" Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook, "aku dan Eunhyuk tak makan banyak." Jelas Yesung sambil memfokuskan kembali dengan ikan bakarnya.

"Bagaimana…" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar denga ciri has _gummy smile_-nya, "Jika benar Yesung Hyung dan kamu makannya tak banyak," sambil bicara tangannya menyentuh tangan Donghae sok mesra, "Aku dan kamu makan nasi satu piring berdua, Yesung Hyung dengan Wookie, dan satunya lagi untuk Sungmin Hyung. Cukupkan?" Eunhyuk memberi usul yang menurutku sangat tidak adil.

Semua setuju. Aku sempat protes dengan nada bercanda karena di beri nasi satu bungkus sendirian . tapi tak apalah, aku tak ingin merusak kesenangan teman-temanku yan tengah bahagia.

Mestinya makan malam ini sangat nikmat. Bayangkan saja, liburan di sebuah _cottage_ pinggir pantai, mebakar ikan, ramai-ramai dan memakannya bersama para Pria tampan. Andai saja aku sudah berkenalan dengan Pria yang berenang di laut tadi. Tentu aku akan sama asyiknya dengan Eunhyukkie dan Ryeowook malam ini. Aku sedikit kesal melihat kebersamaan mereka makan bersama dengan tubuh saling berdekatan.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, "Maaf yah, aku mencari udara sebentar," tanpa menunggu persetujuan aku sudah pergi dari teras. Meski sempat terdengar protes kecil dari Eunhyuk namun aku tak perduli. Setelahnya Ia berhenti protes karena mungkin Ia tahu aku sedang ingin sendiri dan Eunhyuk pun tahu aku pasti hendak merokok.

Menyesal aku tak mengenakan jaket. Brrrr… tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Angin laut cukup kencang di tambah angin musim dingin di bulan Desember. Kukeluarkan sebatang rokok dan kotaknya dari saku celanaku. Kunyalakan dengan pemantik namun sangat sulit karena angin laut mematikannya. Berkali-kali kunyalakan pemantik berkali-kali pula apinya mati. Aku bertambah kesal. Kuputuskan berjalan menuju pohon ketapang terdekat. Semoga dibalik pohon angin tak terlalu kencang agar aku bisa menyalakan rokok. Namun langakh kakiku terhenti. Kulihat seorang laki-laki gagah bersandar di batang pohon itu. Astaga… itu Pria yang berenang sore tadi!

Dalam kegelapan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Jantungku berdegup cukup keras. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa bedekatan dengannya. Dia memang tampan dan gagah, pesonanya membuatku gugup. Jantungku berdetak di atas normal.

Dia tetap tersenyum ramah, dan aku semakin terlihat bodoh karena tak mengatakan apapun kecuali berdiam diri sambil menatapnya, kakiku seperti terpaku di tempat. Aku yakin aku tampak seperti orang idiot sekarang.

Pria itu maju, Ya Tuhan dia semakin dekat denganku. Tubuhku seolah melayang tak berpijak dibumi dan fikiranku melanglang buana. Semakin dilihat dari dekat semakin mempesonanya wajah dan senyumannya.

"kk-ka-kau, yang sore tadi berenangkan?" _god please help me._ Jangan sampai aku kehilangan momen untuk mengetahui nama dan nomor telpon-nya.

Dia masih tersenyum padaku, "Aku, Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Kuulurkan tanganku terlebih dahulu. Jemarinya yang kuat menyambut tanganku. Rasanya berjuta kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Lantas kehangatan itu semakin bertambah kala Pria di hadapanku ini mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut. Dan semakin tak percaya kala Ia menatapku begitu mesra. Aku tersipu, pipiku terasa panas. Sepertinya aku merona. Lalu Ia mendekatkan wajahnya mengikis jarak diantara kami. Aku nyaris pingsaan saat itu juga saking senangya.

Sebuah kecupan didaratkannya di bibirku. Hangat dan mesra. Mataku terpejam merasakan keindahan dan kelembutan dari ciuman panjangnya. Namun kala aku berani membuka mataku, beberapa waktu setelah Ia menyelesaikan ciuman memabukkannya, aku terdiam dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna.

Kemana dia? Hanya ada aku sendirian di bawah pohon ketapang ini. Ditemani kegelapan dan lampu-lampu yang berpendar dari deretan _cottage_. Pria itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Cepat sekali Ia menghilang. Yang aku sesali, aku masih belum mengetahui nama dan nomor telponnya!

**.**

**TBC**

**NB.**

**Ternyata nge-remake sulit yh. ada tantangan tersendiri. Biasanya ngetik ff 1 chafter cuma butuh waktu semalam ini dua chapter satu minggu penuh (¬ ¬') dan cerita aslinya sendiri menggunakan bahasa gaul anak zaman sekarang seperti **_**'Lo-Gue' **_**dan kebanyakan percakapan ketimbang penjelelasan dari sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama. Kalau di persenkan, 75% percakapan 25% penjelasan. Mungkin hasil re-make aku sekitar 63% pecakapan sisanya penjelasan yang banyak banget aku rubah dan aku tambahkan ._. yang punya bukunya pasti tahu ^_^**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir…**

**Review please ^^b**

Tangerang, 24 Desember 2014. 20.05 WIB


	2. Chapter 2

**New Year With The Ghost**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : *cari sendiri**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Horor **(kurang), **Friendship, Slash, Romance**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Summary : "aku bergidik dengan kesimpulanku tadi. Teringat janjiku kepadanya."**

**Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God, cerita asli milik Nazaruddin, saya hanya me-remake dan banyak merubahnya sesuai kaidah bahasa Indonesia dan keninginan saya!**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin is Real**

**.**

**.**

Keesoakan harinya aku terbangun kesiangan. Di dapur, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedang meminum susu panas dan roti bakar beserta selai-nya. Eunhyuk berbaik hati menyeduhkan susu panas untukku. Ryeowook memberikan dua tangkup roti bakar padaku. Tak banyak bicara aku melahap sarapanku penuh hidmat.

"Min Hyung kemana saja semalam?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadia semalam.

"Mengapa Hyung tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk, "apa adayang lucu?"

Aku menggeleng pura-pura asyik menikmati susu dengan menyeruputnya. Biarlah kisah tadi malam kuceritakan lain waktu.

"Maaf yah Hyung atas semalam," Ryeowook berucap tak enak hati, "Yesung Hyung dan Donghae pun tak enak hati saat Min Hyung pergi lama tak kembali-kembali."

Aku menggeleng, "_gwenchana_, aku senang kalian bisa mengobrol bersama." Aku kembali melahap roti bakarku.

Eunhyuk menghabiskan tegukan terakir susunya, "nanti malam teman Yesung Hyung yang satu lagi datang. Kemarin Ia sudah ke Jeju bersama Donghae. Tapi mendadak ada _klien_ yang harus di temui. Dan hari ini urusannya sudah selesai dan Ia sudah dalam perjalanan dari Seoul." Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya, "Yesung Hyung berjanji akan mengenalkannya pada Min Hyung nanti malam."

Aku terdiam sebentar, apa Pria yang akan dikenalkan ini lebih tampan dan gagah dari Pria yang semalam menciumku? Kukunyah kembali rotiku sambil mengarahkan pandanganku ke _cottage_ nomor 13. Mataku berbinar, "Hei, itu dia!" suara deritan kaki kursi kayu yang kududuki beradu dengan lantai terdengar, aku berdiri sambil menunjuk ke _cottage_ nomor 13.

"Siapa?!" Eunhyuk bertanya ikut berdiri sementara Ryeowook masih duduk di kursinya

"Pria yang bertemu dengan ku tadi malam!"

"Mana Min Hyung?"

"Itu!" kutunjuk _cottage_ nomor 13. Dihalaman belakangnya Pria yang kutemui semalam tengah berolah raga. Dia sedang melakukan senam ringan.

"Dimana?" kini Ryeowook yang sejak tadi diam juga ikut berdiri, Ia melongokan kepalanya ke arah yang kutunjuk dengan bingung.

"Itu!" Tunjukku lagi

"Itu mana?" Eunhyuk ikut bingung

"Ia mengenakan kaus biru!"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana?" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menatapku setengah meneyelidik, apakah aku bercanda atau mulai gila, "ohhh… paman gendut itu maksud Hyung?" aku melotot. Seorang Bapak gendut keluar dari _cottage_ sebelah. Mengenakan celana training merah dengan T-shirt putih jumbo.

"Bukan dia! Pria yang pernah kalian lihat kemarin itu. Aneh? Mengapa sekarang tak ada lagi?" Aku terbengong karena kini kulihat lagi Pria yang tengah senam sebagai gantinya si Paman gendut mulai senam sendiri.

Melihat kami mengamatinya, Paman itu tersenyum yang menurutku tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Genit!" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk segera memalingkan wajahnya lalu dudkuk kembali.

Aku tergelak. Apalagi kulihat istri dan dua orang anak perempuan Paman gendut itu bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil keluar dari _cottage_ mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Lantas keluarga itu menuju pantai sambil berlari_. Cottage_-nya ditinggal begitu saja. Tak mungkin kosong, pasti ada yang menjaga. Aku yakin Pria tampan yang semalam menciumku sendirian di _cottage_ itu.

**.**

**WARNING**

**Boys Love, typo (s), tak sesuai EYD, and No Copas, fanfic special birthday for Lee Sungmin**

**Sebuah remake dari kumpulan cerpen dalam buku karya Nazaruddin dengan berbagai perubahan sesuai keinginan saya**

**DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read) Please!**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai makan roti, cepat-cepat aku mandi dan mengganti piyamaku dengan baju santai

"Min Hyung mau kemana?" langkah kakiku terhenti di depan pintu begitu suara Eunhyuk mengintrupsiku. Mereka sama-sama menatapku.

"Berjalan-jalan dekat sini," bohongku, "hanya sebentar." Aku tersenyum pada mereka lalu meneruskan langkahku yang sepat terhenti tadi hendak keluar lewat pintu depan _cottage_. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang tengah mengobrol sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah melihatku menuju _cottage_ nomor 13 pasti mereka akan tahu jika aku melewati pintu belakang _cottage_.

Kulihat mobil paman gendut terparkir di depan _cottage_ nomor 13. Sambil berjalan menuju kesana, aku berfikir. Apa Pria tampan itu seorang supir? Semoga bukan. Karena aku akan sangat malu sekali jikalau tahu semalam aku dicium seorang supir. Haaah… tidak!

Ah! Tapi tidak mungkin. Masa Pria tampan setampan model terkenal macam Choi Siwon seorang supir? Aku berharap dia adik istri si Paman gendut atau saudaranya.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan _cottage_ nomor 13. Karena suasana sepi aku dengan cuek melihat-lihat kedalam. Dari jendela yang terbuka, sekilas tak ada seorang pun di dalam _cottage._

Hei! Siapa itu? Sekilas kulihats seseorang berjalan kebelakang. Seperti Pria yang menciumku tadi malam. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat tanganku dengan beraninya mengetuk pintu. "Selamat pagi." Beberapa kali kuucapkan, namun tak ada sahutan. Kuulangi kalimatku, kuganti dengan kata lain seperti _'permisi, hallo, maaf, apa ada orang?'_ dan entah kata apa lainnya. Apa Pria tadi tidur? Jika tidak sombong sekali dia tidak menyahut sapaanku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah membuka pintu, rupanya keluarga si Paman gendut lupa mengunci pintu. Tapi jika ada yang sudah disuruh menunggu _cottage_, untuk apa pintu depan di kunci?

Pikiran itu semakin membuatku yakin si Pria tampan ada di _cottage_ ini. "Permisi…" aku nekad masuk, "aku Sungmin yang menyewa _cottage_ sebelah." Masih tak ada jawaban. Suasana hening membuatku ragu apa benar aku melihatnya tadi?

Hei! Suara apa itu?!

Kupasang telinga baik-baik, memang ada suara dari arah belakang. Suara air mengalir pelan dari kamar mandi! Aku justru semakin berani masuk, terus menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Kudengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi masih terdengar. "Hallo… apa kau sedang mandi?" Aku berkata keras agar terdengar olehnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Suara air mengecil lalu berhenti, "maaf, aku lancang masuk kesini. Aku Sungmin yang bertemu denganmu tadi malam." Aku terdiam menunggu jawaban. Namun tak ada sahutan dari kamar mandi.

Mendadak pintu belakang terbuka. Si Paman gendut masuk diikuti istri dan ketiga anaknya. Mereka terbengong melihatku. Aku pun bingung seperti maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!" Istri dari Paman gendut tidak bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Dalam hitungan detik otakku bekerja cepat menerka-nerka alasan yang paling tepat. "Maaf, saya ingin ke _cottage _yang saya sewa. Saya… kebelet pipis setelah tadi jalan-jalan. Saya tak sadar ternyata salah masuk."

"kebelet pipis, hi hi hi." Anak perempuan yang paling besar tertawa diikuti adik-adiknya yang juga ikut tertawa. Suara tawa mereka mencairkan suasana. Paman gendut beserta istrinya pun ikut tertawa.

"Wajar salah mausuk_. Cottage_ disini semuanya sama." Kata si Paman gendut ramah.

"Kalau anda ingin pipis mengapa tak masuk kamar mandi?" Tanya sang istri masih heran, "tadi anda berdiri saja. Seperti ada yang ditunggu."

"Itu… tadi saya dengar suara air. Jadi saya fikir ada seseorang yang sedang mandi." Jelasku. Kali ini ucapanku benar adanya.

Satu keluarga itu menatapku bingung, apa ada yg salah? "mana mungkin? Kami hanya sekuarga disini." Tukas paman gendut, "tak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain kami."

"Supir anda mungkin?" aku masih penasaran. Benarkah hanya mereka? Lalu siapa Pria tampan itu

"Saya tidak pernah pakai supir. Kemana-mana saya menyetir sendiri!"

Aku bertambah bingung. "Lalu yang dikamar mandi ini siapa?" aku penasaran dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Tadi jelas sekali saya dengan suara air mengalir."

"Kita lihat saja." Dengan tenang setengah menantang si Paman gendut mempersilahkan aku menengok ke kamar mandi yang sudah dibuka lebar pintunya.

Aku semakin melongo. Kamar mandi itu memang kosong. Lantainyapun kering.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin is Real**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaaa… pakaian Hyung sangat keren!" Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mengagumi pakaianku yang agak terbuka bagian atasnya memperlihatkan dada putih mulus ku. Karena malam ini pihak hotel menyelenggarakn pesta kami tidak ingin melewati pesta ini. Sebelum kami memasuki _hall_ utama kami terlebih dahulu saling menangkupkan tangan melakukan ritual berdo'a untuk tahun baru dan bertambahnya usiaku yang akan berganti beberapa jam lagi.

"Jangan dilepas Wookie, kita make a wish…!" Eunhyuk mengingatkan Ryeowook yang hampir melepaskan tangkupan tangannya

"Aku tak ingin make a wish dalam hati. Karena aku tahu apa keinginanmu dan Min Hyung." Ucap Ryeowook. Aku menatap Ryeowook dengan serius.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Semoga tahun baru ini kita semua mendapatkan jodoh dan segera menikah!" Teriak Ryeowook membahana. Pengunjung lain yang juga masih berada di luar menatap kami heran. Namun kami tak perduli. Aku dan Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata 'ya' serempak sambil tertawa.

Aku bahagia bisa tertawa dan ikut berpesta tahun baru ini. Semoga, teman Yesung yang bernama Kangin yang akan dikenalkan padaku malam ini bisa jadi pengobat kekesalanku akan Pria tampan yang masih belum ku ketahui namanya.

Begitu kami memasuki hall utama, ternyata aku harus kecewa –lagi. Kangin tak sebagus namanya. Saat dikenalkan, aku langsung_ ilfil. _Kangin berbadan gemuk , selalu berkeringat dan jika tertawa tampak giginya yang berantakan. Jelas Kangin jauh dari tipe-ku. Jika dibandingkan dengan Prian tampan yang menciumku tadi malam, Kangin mendapat nilai 4 sementara Pria tampan pujaanku mendapat nilai 8.

Aku tahu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pun kecewa. Yesung dan Donghae pun tak enak hati karena Kangin ku acuhkan. Tapi aku tak mesti menyenangkan hatinya bukan jika memang aku tidak suka. Aku berpura-pura asyik mengikuti candaan MC dan menikmati lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan asyik di _new year party_ ini.

Mendekati jam sebelas _hall_ utama semakin padat pengunjung. Suasana sedikit riuh karena tak hanya orang dewasa yang hadir. Pengunjung yang membawa anak-anakpun juga masuk. Dan suara anak-anak itu semakin membuat riuh rendah, tertawa dan berteriak sambil saling memperebutkan balon dan terompet. Meski terompet belum boleh di bunyikan sebelum jam dua belas malam, namun ada saja satu atau dua anak yang iseng meniup. Ini bukan pesta yang kubayangkan.

Teeeetttttt…..!

Cepat-cepat kututup telingaku kala sebuah terompet berbunyi didekatku.

"Henry, belum waktunya meniup terompet. Nanti jam dua belas kau bebas melakukannya. Sini biar Eomma yang pegang." Seorang wanita cantik berkata pada anaknya. Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suaranya. Ternyata Ia istri dari Paman gendut.

"Annyeong…" Sapaku pada si Ibu. Kulihat suami dan anak-anaknya yang lain sedang asyik menikmati hidangan dimeja tak jauh dari kami.

Si Ibu yang memegang anak laki-lakinya itu juga mengenaliku. "Kau yang tadi pagi nyasar di kamar mandi _cottage _ku?" Aku mengangguk malu mendengarnya. Teringat kejadian memalukan tadi pagi.

"ngg… sebenarnya masih ada yang aku tanyakan."

"Soal apa?" si Ibu balik bertanya dengan suara keras karena musik riang dan keriuhan suasana membuat kami sulit mendengar.

"Aku…" ah… aku sedikit malu

"Apa?" si Ibu kembali bertanya

Aku kembali berucap dengan suara keras, "beberapa kali aku melihat Pria di _cottage_ yang Ibu sewa. Tapi saya tidak pernah melihat Pria itu bersama keluarga Ibu?"

Si Ibu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Apa suaraku kurang jelas terdengar olehnya? Kuulangi yang ku katakana tadi, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku beberapa kali melihat seorang Pria _di cottage_ yang Ibu sewa. Aku yakin dia disana."

Si Ibu tertunduk. Anak lelakinya menatap sang Ibu bingung dan menarik-narik tangan Ibunya. Namun sang Ibu kembali menatap serius padaku, "seperti apa orangnya?"

"Tubuhnya tinggi, atletis, ranbutnya pendek ikal dan wajahnya… lumayan. Apa Ibu pernah melihatnya?" kataku. Ekspresi perempuan dihadapanku ini semakin aneh.

"Eomma, Appa memanggil." Namun tiba-tiba anak perempuannya datang.

"Oh, maaf. Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi." Si Ibu segera pergi begitu saja.

Aku kecewa. Tak berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang selam ini kucari-cari tentang sang Pria tampan.

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin is Real**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menghampiriku yang bersandar pada meja bar disini di belakangnya Yesung tersenyum diikuti Doghae dan Kangin. Kulihat wajah dan tubuh Kangin berkeringat di tengah suasana pesta yang semakin memanas.

"Mengapa tak ikut bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya Yesung begitu tiba dihadapanku. Kangin tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ekspresi wajahnyaseolah-olah berkata _'ada aku yang siap menemanimu menghabiskan malam ini sampai tahun baru. Ayolah, dari pada sendirian.'_

Aku hanya membalas pertanyaan Yesung tadi dengan senyuman, tak tahu jawaban yang tepat untukku jawab. "Lagunya sangat asyik." Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah stage. Band tengah memainkan lagu-lagu Top 40 yang sedikit ribet. "Untuk apa pesta tahun baru jika tak dinikmati? Ayo!" Eunhyuk menarik Donghae. Mereka segera bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang asyik bergoyang mengikuti irama.

Tak lama Ryeowook dan Yesung pun ikut bergoyang dengan asyik. Aku sedikit cemburu melihat ternyata Yesung pandai bergoyang mengimbangi Ryeowook yang bergoyang seperti cacing kepanasan, bak orang yang sudah lama tak bergoyang dan menemukan momen yang pas untuk menyalurkannya.

"Celebration… let's celebration…!" Band semakin bersemangat menyanyikan lagu. Penyanyinya seorang Wanita berambut kemerahan dan seorang Pria kurus yang mungkin seorang doping karena tak pernah kehabisan energi untuk bernyanyi sambil bergoyang.

Lagu berikutnya membuat kerumunan orang di lantai dansa semakin bersemangat. "Just dance… dance… dance… dance…! It's just dance… dance… dance… dance…!" sebenarnya lagu-lagu yang dilantunkan asyik-asyik dan memang pas untuk mengajak orang dance. Tapi masa aku harus dance dengan Kangin?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padaku. Oh! Hampir saja kutepis. Kukira tangan Kangin. Aku tak ingin ber-joget dengan Pria gemuk yang selalu berkeringat. Tapi tangan yang terulur ini kuat dan berotot. Sontak aku mengangkat wajahku, menghadap si pemilik tangan.

Ya Tuhan… dia Pria yang menciumku kemarin malam. Dia tersenyum menawan dengan tangan yag tetap terulur padaku. Dadaku berdegup cukup kencang. Aku berdebar.

"Let's dance… dance… dance…!" Tak kusia-siakan ajakannya kelantai dansa.

Aku bergoyang dengan ceria. Dia pun mengimbanginya dengan gerakan yang sayik. Aku sungguh bahagian bisa bertemu dan berdekatan lagi dengannya. Oh Tuhan, Pria ini sungguh tampan. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku semakin terpukau oleh ketampanannya. Bahkan aku bisa menyentuhnya dan Ia balas menyentuh tubuhku dengan mesra. Aku larut dalam kemeriahan suasana. Pria ini telah membangkitkan semangatku. Pesta tahun baru ini terasa seperti pesta yang sebenarnya bagiku.

"What a night… I'm glad you comeback to me…!"

Aku masih ingin bergoyang mengikuti lagu berikutnya. Namun Ia justru berjalan menjauhi ke kerumunan orang, terus berjalan keluar _hall_. Tangnnya memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya.

Di bagian lain ruangan kulihat Kangin sendirian. Menatapku sambil tersenyum pahit. Kecewa karena aku tak menemaninya. Dan tentu saja aku lebih memilih untuk keluar mengikuti Pria yang telah membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diluar, kami disambut udara terbuka yang menyegarkan kesegaran angin laut. Pria tampan itu tersenyum ke arahku yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, lalu Ia berlari kecil kearah pantai.

"Hei, tunggu!" aku melepaskan sepatuku lalu menentengnya sebelum berlari. Kami berkejaran di pasir pantai yang lembut, namun Ia berlari bertambah cepat membuatku agak sulit mengimbangi larinya, "tunguuuu!." Aku berteriak. Dia sudah sudah agak jauh dariku dan masih terus berlari.

"Jika kau terus berlari, aku tak akan sanggup menyusul." Tiba-tiba aku tersandung akar pohon. Wajahku terhempas ke atas pasir laut yang lembap. Aku mengangkat wajahku, Ia sudah jauh didepan.

"hu hu hu… hiks." Tangisku tiba-tiba runtuh tak tertahankan. Air mataku mengalir begitu derasnya. Bukan karena banyaknya pasir yang mengenai wajahku atau rasa sakit karena pergelangan kakiku sepertinya sedikt terkilir. Tapi karena takut aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. "Mengapa kau terus berlari? Hu hu hu… apa hiks… kau tak tahu kalau aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu?" Aku tertunduk dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata dan pasir yang bertambah lembap karena tangis. Lalu ada tangan kukuh yang mengangkat tubuhku. Menuntunku untuk berdiri kembali.

"Jangan menangis." Katanya lembut

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Oh, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar Ia bicara. "Ku fikir kau tak pernah mau berbicara denganku hiks." Aku mencoba tersenyum walau satu isakan lolos begitu saja.

Wajah tampannya bersinar. Dibelakang tubuhnya kulihat bulan bersinar penuh. Aku sampai lupa jika malam tahun baru ini bulan tengah purnama.

"aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan orang yang juga menyukaiku." Ekspresi dan tatapannya serius. Di dekatkannya tubuhku pada tubuhnya sehingga kami begitu rapat. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh wajahku.

Aku mengadahkan wajahku menatap obsidian indahnya, "memangnya tak ada orang yang suka denganmu? Tapi itu tak mungkin. Hanya manusia bodoh yang tak suka denganmu."

"Kau mungkin juga akan berubah fikiran jika sudah mengenalku lebih jauh."

"Tidak!"aku menukas kata-katanya cepat, "aku tidak akan berubah fikiran. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Dan akan tetap menyukaimu selama kau pun begitu." Aku meremas kemeja bagian depannya. Oh kurasa pipiku merona.

"Benarkah?"

Aku menangguk cepat, "iya!"

"janji?" tanyanya lagi mencoba meyakinkanku. Diangkatnya jari kelingkingya padaku. Aku membalasnya, jari kelingking kami saling bertautan mengikat janji di pinggir laut dengan bulan purnama di atasnya.

"Aku berjanji. Demi bulan purnama yang bersinar diatas, aku berjanji akan selalu menyukai dan mencintaimu. Selama kau juga menyukai dan mencintaiku." Ku peluk erat tubuh tingginya sangat erat, "saranghae."

"Nado saranghae…"

"…" aku terdiam seperti kehilangan kata, waktu dan ruang. Dia membalas pelukanku, kami saling beradu pandang. Lamat-lamat tanpa sadar kedua bola mata kami terpejam hingga belahan bibirnya yang sedikit tebal menyentuh permukaan bibirku lembut namun hangat.

Bibirnya sangat manis, membuatku terbuai akan ciumannya ini. Ku eratkan pegangan tanganku pada kemeja belakangnya. Sungguh aku semakin terbuai begitu benda tak bertulang miliknya menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku, bermain-main sesekali melilit benda takbertulang milikku membuatku semakin terlena.

Pagutannya terhenti begitu aku memukul kecil punggungnya pertanda aku membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Aku tertunduk sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tiba-tiba jari kekarnya terulur mengangkat daguku agar kembali menatapnya, "aku mencintaimu Sungmin." Pancaran matanya menatapku serius.

Namun aku terus memandangnya. "kau mengingat namaku? Aku sendiri tak tahu namamu."

Kedua tangannya beralih mengapit pipi berisiku lembut. "Aku tahu banyak tentangmu. Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak pertama kali kau menginap disini."

"Oh ya?" sungguh! Aku tersipu, benarkah apa yang dikatakannya? "kalau begitu siapa namamu?"aku kembali bertanya. Ini adalah hal yang paling aku tunggu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Mengetahui namanya!

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun." Aku mengulang menyebut namanya. Oh… betapa indah namanya. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, nama yang sangat bagus.

"Aku suka sekali berenang di laut." Kyuhyun kembali menatapku, "kau?" apa barusan Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Baiklah aku rasa aku semakin terlihat bodoh sekarang. Lama aku terdiam masih menatap lekat wajahnya. Sampai suara bass-nya menyentakku dari lamunan akan kekagumanku pada pahatan wajahnya. "Sungmin?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka. Aku biasa berenang di kolam renang. Kalau di laut aku hanya berani di pinggir pantainya saja." Jelasku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu…" Kyuhyun semakin menatapku lekat. Aku semakin meleleh melihat tatapannya. Tak kuhiraukan dinginnya air laut yang semakin menusuk kulit tubuhku. "maukah kau menemaniku berenang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Iya. Kalau kita berenang sekarang. Kau bukan hanya sekedar akan mendapatkan cintaku. Tapi juga semua hidupku kuserahkan padamu."

"Oh?" aku bimbang

Ia manjauhkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Kau harus memutuskan sekarang juga." Lalu dia melepaskan pakaian atasnya memperlihatkan tubuh tinggi berototnya.

Aku justru semakin bimbang. Dia juga melepaskan celana panjangnya. "ayolah. Jika kau mau menemaniku berenang. Kau akan menjadi pasanganku selamanya." Sambil berucap, tangannya yang kekar itu terulur menjemputku untuk menerima ajakannya. Oh, aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Tak lama aku tersenyum, "kalau aku harus menemanimu berenang malam ini untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Aku akan lakukan." Ucapku yakin. Entah meguap kemana keraguanku tadi. lalu dengan lembut dia membimbingku menuju laut.

Dia tersum menuntunku dengan sabar. Mulanya air laut menyentuh tubuhku terasa dingin dan tak enak. Bau amis dan rasa asinnya kala terpecik ke lidah membuatk aku ingin muntah, tapi dalam rengkuhan tangan kekar Kyuhyun yang kukuh kurasakan kehangatan dan kedamaian luar biasa di dalamnya. Permukaan air laut semakin dalam saja kami masuki. Kini sudah kebih dari pinggangku.

"Siap membina kehidupan bersamaku?" Obsidiannya menatapku penuh kehangatan. Permukaan bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirku tanpa bisa ku cegah. Karena aku sendiri benar- benar terbuai. Lumatan-lumatan halusnya seolah menyalurkan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaiku.

Tautan bibir kami terlepas. Setelahnya aku mengangguk mantap. "aku siap."

Lalu setelahnya kami menceburkan diri kelaut. Air laut ternyata hangat dan, menenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hu hu hu…"

"Min Hyung…. Jangan mati!"

"Sadar Min Hyung. Kau belum saatnya meninggal."

Tangisan dan teriakan pilu terdengar di sekelilingku. Membentur dan menghantam indera pendengaranku hingga kepalaku pusing dan berat. Aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang mencekam. Kegelapan tanpa dasar yang menakutkan. Namun aku tak ingin disini, aku menginginkan cahaya. Aku tak suka dengan kegelapan. Jemariku bergerak lamat-lamat, seperti mencoba mencari cahaya itu.

"Dia sadar!"

"Tekan perutnya! Keluarkan air laut yang terminum!"

"hoeekkkk..!" Aku memuntahkan air berkali-kali. Lalu perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata. Kudengar suara tangisan bercampur tawa bahagia terdengar oleh gendang telingaku.

"Terimakasih Tuhan…"

"Hiks, Min Hyung kau masih hidupkan?" Aku mencoba bangun, di bantu oleh Eunhyuk. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada kepala ranjang.

Aku tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kala ku sadar aku sudah terbaring kembali di _cottage_ di temani Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk datang dengan segelas susu yang dibawanya lalu memaksaku untuk meminumnya juga sedikit roti.

"Jika Min Hyung tidak makan, Hyung bisa sakit. Lagipula untuk apa sih Hyung bunuh diri?" bentakan bercampur hawatir Eunhyuk lontarkan padaku disambung tangisan Ryeowook yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

Aku terbengong, "bunuh diri? Siapa yang bunuh diri?"

"Ya Hyung. Siapa lagi? Untuk apa Hyung menyebur kelaut tengah malam! Untung Kangin-ssi melihat Hyung keluar. Jika tidak, kita tak akan mencari Hyung ke laut dan ku pastikan Hyung tinggal nama saja sekarang."

"Tadi malam aku kelaut di ajak Kyuhyun berenang."

"Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat. Ryeowook menghentikan tangisannya meski ada sedikit isakan.

"Kekasihku."

"Kekasih Hyung?"

Aku mengerti mereka belum tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun. Lalu kuceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam pada mereka berdua. Tapi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook justru malah menangis mendengar ceritaku. Aku menatap mereka bingung. Apa ada yang salah?

"Pasti hantu yang di ceritakan penjaga hotel! Pria yang bunuh diri dengan menceburkan diri ke laut setelah menenggak racun!" Jelas Ryeowook diiringi suara tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

Aku tercekat mendengarnya, "Kyuhyun mati bunuh diri?" Tanyaku masih tak percaya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Kekasihnya menikah dengan Pria lain. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan menikah. Tapi karena Kyuhyun pengangguran yang hanya hobi memancing ikan dan berenang dilaut, kekasihnya takut masa depannya terganggu. Itu sebabnya dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun." Kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan panik dari pintu belakang _cottage_ kami. Eunhyuk segera keluar menuju pintu belakang.

"Ada apa Pak?" Terdengar suara Eunhyuk bertanya pada seseorang.

Aku sendiri masih tertunduk memikirkan kejadian semalam dan kata-kata Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk barusan. Sementara Ryeowook yang tak berani meninggalkanku didalam kamar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan diamnya dia. Sepertinya Ia mencoba mendengar pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan seseorang di luar.

Terdengar suara Eunhyuk samar-samar berbicara dengan seorang Pria ditingkahi suara tangis anak-anak. Tak lama Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarku dengan wajah pucat, bibirnya sedikit bergetar meski tak terlalu terlihat. "Si Paman gendut di _cottage_ nomor 13 mencari istrinya. Dia bertanya apa istrinya datang kesini tidak atau ada yang melihatnya pergi kemana? Tapi aku tak menjawab."

"Memang sitrinya kenapa?"Ryeowook angkat suara.

"Istrinya mendadak hilang. Padahal paman gendut itu yakin istrinya tadi tidur disampingnya." Kata Eunhyuk lagi. Eunhyuk duduk pada kursi kayu dekat ranjang yang kini ku tempati.

"Pergi kemana Ibu itu?" Aku bertanya entah pada siapa. Yang aku yakini dapat terdengar jelas oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook

Pertanyaan itu terjawab beberapa jam kemudian setelah hari sudah siang. Ketika para keamanan hotel dikerahkan mencari, mereka juga tak menemukan si Ibu yang menghilang itu. Namun pada dini hari seorang nelayan yang hendak mendarat menemukan sesosok mayat Wanita terapung-apung di laut. Nelayan itu lalu melapor karena mengira wanita itu seorang pengunjung hotel. Dan benar. Itu mayat dari Ibu yang dicari.

Dari cerita si Paman gendut yang benama Shindong, aku menyimpulkan istrinya yang bernama Hyorin itu adalah mantan kekasih Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Karena tak tega dan sebenarnya masih mencintai Kyuhyun, kadang sang istri mengajak keluarganya menginap di _cottage_ ini tanpa memberi tahu bahwa dulu Kyuhyun bunuh diri di area belakang hotel, dilokasi _cottage_ nomor 13 sebelum dibangun.

Sang suami terus terang sering merasa aneh karena istrinya terkadang seperti berbicara sendiri. Tapi dia juga merasa heran karena Ia dan anak-anaknya tak pernah melihat penampakan Kyuhyun. Penjaga hotel pun menambahkan. Hantu Kyuhyun hanya senang menampakkan diri kepada seseorang baik itu Wanita maupun Pria yang berumur 25 tahunan yang belum menikah atau memiliki seorang kekasih.

Aku bergidik dengan kesimpulanku tadi. teringat janjiku kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog:**

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook keluar dari rumah Sungmin sambil menyeka air mata. Kedua orang tua Sungmin melepas kepulangan mereka dengan wajah tak kalah sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin setelah kejadian di Jeju waktu itu.

Brakkkkk…!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak keras, pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Lantas seorang Pria dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang memerah menyerbu keluar rumah. "Ryeowook! Eunhyukkie! Kalian harus bawa aku kembali ke cottage nomor 13. Nanti malam bulan purnama dan aku harus menunaikan janji untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak sambil terus berlari menuju pintu gerbang dimana Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang akan pergi dari rumah Sungmin.

Namun Ayah Sungmin mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Jangan! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian sama sekali untuk membawa Sungmin ke _cottage_ itu lagi!" Ayah Sungmin beralih memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin mencegahnya agar tak pergi.

"Hhhh… Setan kamu! Orang tua sialan! Aku sudah berjanji akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia terus menungguku di _cottage_ nomor 13!" cacian dan makian Sungmin lontarkan begitu saja bak orang yang tak waras sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Sungmin! Tak ada satupun orang tua yang membiarkan anaknya mati konyol! Appa tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu kembali ke _cottage_ berhantu itu!"

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan kemudian. Lepas dari pengawasan orang tuanya. Sungmin pergi dari Seoul ke Jeju menggunakan pesawat dengan memesan tiket beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ketika tiba di airport di Jeju Ia menggunakan taksi untuk –kembali menuju ke _cottage_ nomor 13. Supir taksi yang bingung karena belum dibayar lantas melapor ke penjaga hotel. Seorang penumpang yang menuju _cottage_ nomor 13 sejak siang tadi di tungguinya sampai malam tak muncul kembali. Justru beberapa petugas hotel menemukan mayat Sungmin terapung dilaut. Dibawah sinar bulan yang berkilauan bercumbu dengan ombak.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Sungmin meninggal dalam keadaan menyedihkan namun wajahnya tersungging senyuman. Mereka hanya bisa menahankesedihan dan berharap itu jalan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Mungkin ini bisa mengakhiri penderitaan Sungmin Hyung." Eunhyuk kembali terisak.

"Ya, Yunho ahjussi dan Jaejoong ahjumma pasti tak kuat jika setiap bulan purnama Min Hyung selalu meronta-meronta dan mengoceh seperti orang gila ingin bertemu Kyuhyun…"

Kini setiap bulan purnama bersinar penuh, para petugas di hotel itu selalu berpesan kepada pengunjung untuk tidak bermain ke pantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Note:**

**Happy Sungmin Day dan tahun baru semuanya ^_^ tinggal tunggu beberapa jam lagi.**

**semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya xD yang penting kan KyuMin bersatu :3**

**jangan lupa review please ^_^b**

**terimakasih juga yang udah review di FF "WAR" chafter satu kemarin ;)**

**akhir kata...**

**Saranghae :***

Tangerang, 31 Desember 2014. 21.00 WIB


End file.
